1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for moving large trash receptacles or bins from one location to another. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which is secured to the forward end or rearward of an off-road vehicle by a quick-attach assembly with the quick-attach assembly including means for connection to the trash receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rural areas, residents must bring their trash receptacles to a highway or main road which is some distance from the residence since the garbage trucks will not normally leave the main road or highway to collect trash from homes located some distance from the highway or main road. The residents must then either roll the trash receptacle to the point of collection or load the same onto a truck or trailer and then haul the trash receptacle to the point of collection. When the trash has been collected, the resident must then retrieve the empty trash receptacle from the point of collection by rolling the same back to the residence or by hauling the trash receptacle back to the residence with a truck or trailer. Since most trash receptacles used in rural areas are quite large, the task of taking the trash receptacles to the highway or main road and then retrieving the same after the trash has been collected therefrom is quite burdensome.